Din's Amulet
by aquila333
Summary: While playing Ocerina of Time, Tia and her sister Kaya get sucked into the game and meet Link and the rest of Hyrule. LinkxOC SheikxOC.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Kaya! Get you're bum in here in here right now!" Tia shouted from the living room.

"What? Some people are trying to study, ya know." Kaya responded, irritated that her older sister disrupted the peace of her room. Kaya had dirty-blond hair that came just past her shoulder blades and gray-blue eyes.

She was also kind of short.

"Why are you still in the Forest Temple?" Tia raged at her, waving about the Gamecube controller as she did so. "Seriously, I've already passed that twice." She had black hair the same length as her sisters, and serious gray eyes. Anyone could tell she was a tomboy at first glance by the baggy blue painters jeans she had, to the green shirt two sizes too big.

"That's pathetic." Kestrel, AKA Kess, their youngest sister said. She had straight red hair and green eyes. With her form hugging tank top, the tight black jeans, and her slight amount of make up anyone would label her as a girly girl.

"Shut up. At least I _try_ to beat the monsters. You don't even do that, stupid!" Kaya said, forgetting about her homework in favor of insulting her sister. Kaya was usually a level headed girl but somehow Kess always got under her skin.

Kaya and Kess, started to argue about who was better at their favorite game, Zelda Ocarina of Time. Tia managed to intervene before Kaya could hurt Kess with the wooden stick she pulled from the potted plant nearby.

"All right break it up! Kess stop teasing Kaya, she can't handle her temper. Kaya put that down! Do NOT hurt our sister!!" Tia said with emphasis. "Come work on your game." Tia handed Kaya the controller when she was sure Kess was out of danger, and sat down.

Kess couldn't resist one last jab and said, "Yes Kaya, use the force!" in a Darth Vader voice just to see if she could set Tia off.

Tia was the oldest and the one with the shortest temper. She was stronger than the average girl due to her taking after her dad. Kaya was kind of meek, but was more reasonable and compassionate. She was a natural born peace maker.

Tia ignored Kess and turned to Kaya. "Just work on your game. I promise to help, but you have to try to beat the boss before I play."

Kaya nodded and faced the T.V. screen. The little Link figure had just come into the central room after beating the twin wolfos in the entrance, when the screen froze.

"Aw man." Kaya moaned. "Now I've got to do that all over again!"

"Umm, guys. Is that suppose to happen?" Kess questioned.

The screen had gone black with a glowing Tri-force symbol. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. When Tia could see again she looked round. Kaya was gone.

Link ran into the Forest Temple to see four poes take the colored fire from four torches and disappear.

He ran to the torches to see if anything was there.

"We need to get that fire the Poes took to light these torches." Navi, his fairy said.

Link nodded and was about to leave in pursuit of the first ghost when he heard a noise above him. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

There in the middle of the room a black vortex thing had formed from out of no where.

As he watched a figure appeared in the middle of the swirling dark matter and was deposited on the ground.

Link slowly walked over to see what it was.

The thing was a girl slightly younger then he was. Her feminine figure wasn't quite filled out and her hair was covering her delicate features. She was unconscious.

"Do you know who she is?" Navi asked.

Link shook his head, and was about to speak when the girl started to wake up.

Kaya did not feel very good. She felt like she had been forced through her dad's meat grinder that he kept in the basement. The floor felt like the basement too.

Kaya sat up, and looked around. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings. The room resembled the basement after her dad was done processing meat, except with more mold and less deer meat.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Your in the forest temple of Hyrule." Link watched the strange blue eyed girl start in surprise. She was wearing strange blue woven leggings, weird looking shoes, and a bright orange tunic of which he had never seen the like, (jeans, tennis shoes, regular T-shirt).

Kaya almost jumped a foot into the air in surprise. Breathing hard she bent over to help calm her racing heart.

"Are you ok?" Link bent down a little to come to her level. She only came up to his collar bone.

"Yeah you just gave me a start." Kaya smiled at him but froze when she saw a floating ball of light hovering above his shoulder.

"Oh this is Navi and I am Link" He said holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Link I'm Kaya!" She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well Kaya, from your clothing and odd way of speaking I would guess you are not from around here." Link said.

Kaya looked down at her clothes. They were different then what Link was wearing. "Yeah your probably right"

"Ooh I know." Navi shouted bobbing up and down. "She can come with us!"

Navi zoomed over to Kaya and landed on her shoulder. "Think about it," she said excitedly to Link. "If she does you can keep an eye on her. You said your self she is not from around here. Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into by her self, and she could help us defeat Ganondorf-" Navi gasped and frantically flew off Kaya. "You do not work for Ganondorf do you?"

Kaya's reaction to Navi's question assured both Link and Navi that she was good.

"Pulease. He's like, one of the most egotistical buttheads I've ever had the displeasure of knowing."

Link thought Navi's proposal over before nodding his head. "Yes that is a good idea. Well Kaya do you agree to come with us?"

"Yeah!" Kaya said happily.

"Good then lets go!" Navi shouted, heading towards the next door.

Link and Kaya looked at each other and smiled, following her to the next room.

Link and Kaya had already found the compass, map, defeated 3 of the 4 Poes, and found a chest with two bows and quivers of arrows much to Kaya's relief, when they had to stop for the night in one of the open grassy places. He was currently starting a fire. Navi was trying to help by carrying kindling to him.

To Links surprise, Kaya was quite useful. Although she wasn't much help fighting the monsters (the girl possessed no combat experience, what so ever), many of the puzzles in the temple would of taken much longer to solve if not for her help.

Kaya desperately wished that she had paid more attention to her sister when Tia was playing this Zelda game. She was completely lost at what was suppose to happen next. Well, she did have a fuzzy memory of a black horse.

Frustrated, she didn't notice that she was absently rubbing her ankle. Which to her luck, had started hurting, but Link saw.

Kaya jumped slightly when she felt someone grab her ankle but relaxed when she saw Link.

"Does it hurt?" He asked putting slight pressure on it to figure the extent of the injury. Kaya just winced slightly and nodded.

"I could fix it." Navi offered, flying over to the duo.

"Just do not tire your self out too much." Link agreed.

Navi hovered over Kaya's foot for a second and Kaya immediately felt the difference, before she flew over to Link.

"It is done." Navi said, Her light slightly dimmer then before. "It took more energy then I thought it would. Her magic signature is very different from anything I have encountered before. Do not worry, all I need is a nap."

Link nodded and lifted his hat slightly to let Navi in.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." Link said to Kaya after a bit.

Kaya looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Well if we are going to be traveling together we might as well get to know each other, right?" He said smiling slightly.

"That makes sense," Kaya said before clearing her throat. "Well I'm 16, and I have two sisters. One is a year older than me and her name is Tia, the other is 15 and her name is Kestrel, but we call her Kess." She smiled. "Kess is a hopeless romantic and a pain in the butt, but she cares about everyone. Tia…." She paused. "Tia has a personality of her own. You have to meet her to understand."

Link nodded. "You still need to tell me about your self." He pointed out.

"But that's hard!" She mock pouted and he laughed. She sighed. "I'm smarter than my sister. Don't tell her I said that or she'll get mad. My favorite color is red. I love cherry blossoms, but," she pointed at him. "Do. Not. Let. Me. Eat. Cherries! I'm _allergic_ to them."

She stopped, unable to pull anything else off the top of her head. "What else?"

"How did you get into the temple?" Link asked.

Kaya shrugged. "I have no idea. One second I'm at home, the next I'm in a freaky temple that wants me dead." She waved her arm around to support her point then let it fall limp. "I wish Tia was here, she'd be really helpful right now."

Link looked at Kaya. She looked sad, like a child who had just found out their favorite pet had died. "Why not sleep. I will take first watch and wake you up later, ok?" He said kindly.

Kaya yawned, nodded sleepily and curled up in a little ball next to the fire, falling asleep almost immediately.

Link smiled and put another log on the fire. He had a long watch ahead of him, and the fire would be a welcome companion.

An evil man sat watching the swirling mist inside a crystal orb, contemplating what he had just seen. This girl was not the one he wanted. The one he wanted had more power. But this girl had somehow managed to get in the way of his spell and had ruined everything.

He slammed his fist into the throne he sat in, scaring those who served him to scrambling for cover. He relaxed slightly. No matter. Another spell would be made. It would take much energy, but he could do it. The target must be destroyed before it destroyed him.

Link woke Kaya just before the sun breached the walls of the courtyard. After a quick breakfast of Link's travel rations they continued on. It took a while to kill the fourth poe. Kaya finally noticed that one of the poes kept spinning around. She was able to safely shot it from a distance with her arrows.

A brief hold up came when the elevator rose from the floor. Link had to convince Kaya to get on.

"It is the only way!" He exclaimed, frustrated with the girl.

"I don't trust it. Just wait! As soon as we get on it'll collapse! It's got to be a million years old!"

Fortunately, Link was able to convince her to go down. The fact that he threatened to leave her there should be ignored.

Then they pushed the room's wall around like a merry-go-round until all the buttons were pushed and the gate in their way opened.

"Ready?" Link asked. He held the master key out, ready to unlock the boss door. Kaya nodded, and adjusted her bow for easy access as Link unlocked the door.

A narrow stairway led up to a platform. Artfully painted pictures hung at even intervals around the circular room. Each had the same design. Kaya felt her heart skip a beat.

Kaya followed link up the the stairs. While Link examined the room, she notched an arrow to her bow. Whatever came she would fight.

"Nothing is here," said Link. But he was wrong.

Spikes shot up, blocking their way of escape. Link and Kaya stood back to back in the center of the platform as evil laughter echoed around the room. It shook Kaya to her core.

A horse and rider appeared, floating in the air as if it were ground. Link recognized the riders' resemblance to Ganondorf, and quickly shot him with an arrow. Surprisingly it hit, knocking the rider off it's horse.

"Thats not Ganon." Kaya said softly, as if reading his mind. "It's only made in his likeness."

Link had no time to ask her how she knew this. They had to dodge in different directions as the Ganon imitation shot a lightning spell at them. They regrouped, Link forming a plan in his mind.

"Stay behind me." He said. "I will deflect his attacks back at him with my sword. Shoot him just before it gets back so he can not deflect it back. Then I will run up and hit him with my sword."

Kaya's answer was to draw her bow tighter.

Link's plan worked. He deflected the magic spell, Kaya hit the rider with an arrow, the rider got hit by it's own attack, and Link slashed it with his sword. The Ganon imitation gave a bloodcurdling screech of defeat, before the magic used to create it dissolved and it disappeared.

Link whooped with joy and hugged Kaya on impulse. She hugged him back. That had to be the scariest thing she had ever been through and she didn't break down. Tia would be so proud.

"Come on," said Link, tugging her towards a circle of blue light that had appeared. They entered at the same time, and Kaya felt herself rising up. Her last thought before the light blinded her was, _I wish Tia was here to see this!_

_Tbc._

Well, I redid this chapter. hope it's to your liking. I warn you now, this story will be updated at random intervals so you are warned.


	2. Tia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda

Special thanks to **Mentality at its Worst** for correcting my mistakes last chapter. I hope this one is more to your liking.

Chapter 2

"Link, I give you this Forest Medallion to aid you in your quest." Saria said. A green coin appeared, floating in front of Link. He took it and stuffed it into his belt.

"Thank you, Saria." Link said gratefully.

Saria smiled, and light began to envelope Link and Kaya once more. "Kaya, take care of Link for me!" She shouted just before they disappeared.

Link and Kaya appeared before the great Deku Tree. _More like his corpse,_ Kaya thought. Link seemed saddened at the sight, and she touched his arm in comfort. She remembered when the tree died in her game. Tia laughed as she bawled her eyes out. The next day, Kaya woke Tia up with a pail full of icy water.

"What is that?" Navi asked, flying over to a sprout growing out of the ground and hovering above it. It popped out of the ground, sending the poor fairy careening out of control from the displaced air. As soon as she regained control, she flew back under Link's cap.

"Hi, I am the Deku Sprout," said the plant.

Kaya tuned him out soon after that, more content to braid flowers into a wreath than listen. She heard the entire thing when Tia played the first time around. Link seemed preoccupied after the plant said something about his past if she remembered correctly.

Navi eventually came out, and asked Kaya if she could create one small enough to fit her. She was delighted with the challenge and quickly fashioned the smallest flower she could find into a circlet. The fairy loved it, even though it was big enough to use as a sash. Kaya giggled when Navi tried to hug her neck, tickling her.

The Deku Sprout eventually stopped talking. When he did, Link stood up from where he sat, brushing himself off. He was a Hylian? The thought, as well as others, sent him for a loop.

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his to see Kaya's face. Navi hovered near her ear.

"Hey, you ok Link?" Kaya asked.

"Yes," Link smiled at the strange flower garments the two girls wore. "I just need time to think."

Kaya grinned, evilly. "Good!" Before Link had time to react, she shoved a purple flower wreath over his head.

"Gaaah! Kaya, what are you doing?" Link exclaimed, trying to pull it off only to have Kaya shove the wreath back on.

"Aww, c'mon Link. It's nice!" whined Kaya.

A cough interrupted their argument and Link turned to see where it came from. Kaya used the opportunity to force to flowers back on, before turning as well.

"Well, you two look to be having fun." the person said.

It was Sheik. Kaya was surprised to see this false mask of Zelda's so soon. If she remembered correctly, she only appeared to help with a song. So, what was the princess doing here now?

"Hello, Sheik." Link greeted, courteously. He made a face at the flowers around his neck, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to take it off. "It's a surprise to see you here. Did you need something?"

"Yes, well... I felt a shift in the magic I the temple and felt the need to investigate." the sheikah nodded to Kaya. " Is she the cause of it."

"Oh, I forgot." Link exclaimed. "Sheik, this is Kaya. Kaya, this is Sheik."

"Hi," said Kaya.

"I do believe Kaya was the cause of what you felt." Link said to Sheik, glancing at Kaya. "She appeared from some sort of portal, and isn't from around here." Link laughed shortly. "You can tell from her dress."

"Hey!" Kaya protested. "I'll have you know these jeans made it through a class five rapids last year. Dad saved them from getting washed overboard-"

She was cut off from saying anything else when another vortex, similar to the one she appeared in, formed above their heads. Link pulled her out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the thing that fell through.

Kaya recognized the thing, and shouted "Tia!" before falling to her knees beside the still girl. "Hey, wake up!" She shook the girl.

"This is your sister?" asked Link kneeling beside Kaya. Sheik came over and knelt on the other side of Tia. _They look so alike. _

"Yeah," said Kaya, distracted. "Tia, wake up! I swear I'll kick you if you don't!" she threatened.

"Ah, let me help." Sheik said quickly, before Kaya had a chance to do harm to her sister. The girl was serious. The blond took out a small glass vial filled with greenish chunks of something, uncorked it, and held it under Tia's nose. Nothing happened for a second, but soon Tia stirred and sneezed violently.

"Oh, jeez! What in hell is that smell!"

"Smelling salts. I am happy they worked." said Sheik.

Tia stared at Sheik. "Who are you? Better yet-" She was cut off when Kaya hugged her.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, sis!" said Kaya.

"Kaya where have you been. Mom threw a fit when I said you were at Sarah's house." Tia paused when she noticed Link. "Who is he?" she looked at Sheik. "And you? What's up with your cloths?"

Kaya pulled away. "Oh, um, this is Link and Sheik, Tia." she prayed to whatever gods this world had that Tia would believe her, or at least not spill anything important until she could convince her.

Tia snorted. "You have to do better than that, Kaya. How about this, where are we? Better yet, how did I get here? Last thing I remember, I was kicking but on the Gamecube."

"What is a game cube?" Link interrupted.

"It's something from where I come from." Kaya explained. "I'm serious Tia. We. Are. In. Hyrule." she poked her sister in the shoulder with every word. _Stop being such a but._

Tia watched the exchange between Link and Kaya carefully. "Your serious, aren't you." she muttered.

Kaya nodded.

Tia was torn in two. Her rational side said she was dreaming. That she had fallen asleep playing Zelda. Or that Kaya thought this all up just to trick her. But her other side, the side that would daydream all day said to believe Kaya. This wasn't a dream. Kaya would never play such a big prank on her.

Besides, dreams didn't smell horrible, right?

"This is interesting, and I am sure I am not the only one with questions." Sheik said. "But," he pointed to the sky. The sun was going down, and angry gray clouds were gathering above them. "should we not take shelter?"

"He's right." Link said, standing up. "My house is close to here. We can spend the night and ask questions there." Everyone followed him out of the clearing.

Link's house was nothing like in the game. It had a kitchen with a wood stove and stone oven for baking bread. Link's bedroom was separated from the kitchen, and a spare bedroom sat next to his. A trap door in the floor led to a hollowed out root cellar.

Link disappeared into said place and reappeared a moment later with veggies saying they might as well eat something while everyone asked questions. Kaya immediately volunteered to help cook and they soon sat down around the table with a bowl of stew. The table was kid sized so they opted for sitting on floor. Sheik was the only one to refuse any food, saying he wold eat later.

"So, back th the questions." Tia said, swallowing a mouthful of soup. "If I was willing to believe Kaya, and we are in Hyrule, how in hell did we get here?"

"Thats what I want to know." Sheik cut in. "I have never felt a spell like the one that brought you and your sister here. I was hoping you could provide me with the answers."

Tia looked at Kaya. They both shrugged.

"Sorry, princess." said Tia. "I haven't a clue."

"Why are you calling me princess? I am not a girl." said Sheik, offended. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Yeaah... it's kinda hard not to think so." said Tia. "You sure look girlish." It was a complete lie. Sheik was more masculine then some of the boys she had dated.

Link looked between the two. "I can assure you, Sheik is not a girl." he continued when both the girls gave him a strange look. "His clothes are that of a high level sheikah, only men are allowed in that position."

"That's not nice," muttered Kaya.

Link and Sheik shrugged.

"Back to the question," said Tia. Now that it was pointed out, Sheiks cloths were slightly different then the game. More black then before. "How do we get home?"

"Where are you from?" asked Sheik. "If it is close to here, we could arrange for a way of transportation. The only other option would be to find whoever bought you here and have them bring you home."

"Gonna have to find the person then." observed Kaya. " I don't have a clue how we got here, and I'm pretty sure you've never heard of where we come from." Tia agreed with her sister.

No one spoke. Each was contemplating what to do. Link turned to Sheik. "I will have to bring them with. They can't stay here by themselves."

"You are right," agreed Sheik, thinking along the same lines. "I will come too and help you defend them." Both boys ignored Tia's cry of outrage. "I shall not be needed fore some time."

Tia spluttered, "I'm not completely helpless, ya know!"

"We know," soothed Link. This girl sure was quick to temper. "You are just new here, and there are many things here that are different than other places."

"What type of fighting are you good at?" Sheiks query was abrupt, and halted the small quarrel that broke out between Link and the sisters.

Tia blinked. The sudden shift in topic throwing her off track._ 'da hell?_

"Archery," said Kaya while Tia processed the question. She fingered the bow by her side. It was a recurve style. Not as familiar as her mom's compound back home. But it felt similar enough. "I've never used a blade before. I don't think I'd be any good."

Sheik agreed with Kaya. One could see she wasn't a fighter just from looking at her. A sword would be next to useless in her hands. Tia however...

"Don't even bother giving me a bow," the black haired girl warned when Sheik directed his gaze toward her. "Bad history." The gym teacher had forbade her from picking up one of those cursed contraptions in the first lesson.

"What about a blade?" Sheik pressed. Armed, she would do better at surviving long enough to go home.

Tia shrugged. "Don't know. Never picked one up." It wasn't like people ran around with swords, fighting for their lives every day. "I can learn." she added hastily when Sheik looked disappointed. "I mean, I know some hand to hand. Not a lot, but some. And I can learn to wield a sword."

Sheik and Link nodded. It would have to do.

Kaya finished the rest of her soup, and collected the bowls. When she looked confusedly from the bowls to the sinkless kitchen, Link got up to show her where the dishes were washed.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Tia announced suddenly. They watched as she stood and walked out.

Kaya sighed and went back to washing dishes.

Tia gazed about the Kokiri village. The damp night air clung to her skin like a slimy film. It reminded her of the trip to the rainforest she took as a freshman.

_Only without the glowey fireflies. _She watched idly as one of the bugs floated by.

The village layout was much the same as the game. Tia easily found her way to the house she had in mind with no problems. Walking up the wrap around ramp, she set foot on the bridge suspended above the ground. Not bothered by the height, she continued forward 'till she reached where the bridge ended and a pillar of ground took it's place. She sat down, feet hanging off the edge.

_If I remember right, a blue rupee was found here in the game. _When she looked closer, a glint in the grass proved to be just that. Snorting, she pocketed the jewel. Her expression turned contemplative as she just sat and mulled over everything that had happened the past few hours.

"This is too weird." she muttered, nodding at whatever inner thought she had.

"What is too weird?"

Tia turned. "Oh, hey Sheik." said the girl absently. She moved over so he could sit down and he did so. She went back to thinking.

"You still have not answered my question." Sheik said, after a minute.

"Mmm?" Tia remembered the query. "Oh, sorry. It's just...everything. I mean, by all rights I shouldn't even be here talking to you. I'm not even sure I _am_ here talking to you!" she exclaimed.

"Is that also the reason you asked if I was a girl?" Sheik asked, slightly amused over the incident.

"Part of it." said Tia. Sheik accepted this answer.

Tia looked t him from the corner of her eye. "Ya know, I'm still not completely sure your not a girl, princess."

Sheik chuckled, standing up. "Well, nothing I say will help. Come, we set out early tomorrow." He offered his hand which she took, standing up also.

She grinned evilly. "Race you back to the tree!"

The sheikah watched in disbelief as she jumped off the pillar and hit the ground at a run. He shook his head taking the more sensible way down at a much slower pace. There was no sense in breaking something.

Tbc.

Second chapter... To tell the truth I didn't expect to even get this far. Ah, well. thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know someones reading. Ja.


End file.
